This invention relates to a selector mechanism for an automatic transmission vehicle.
Automatic gear boxes are usually controlled by a gear box selector lever the position of which is determined by a gear stick which is moved by the driver and which is connected to the selector lever by a control cable or rod. In known mechanisms, fore and aft movement of the gear stick along a single path produces fore and aft movement of the cable or rod and hence of the selector lever. The gear selection sequence in known mechanisms is PARK (P) at one limit of travel of the gear stick through REVERSE (R), NEUTRAL (N), DRIVE (D), THIRD (3) and SECOND (2) to FIRST (1) at the opposite limit of travel of the gear stick. The gear stick usually extends through a substantially straight slot although notches and/or baulking pins may be provided to reduce the risk of inadvertent selection of the wrong gear by "overshooting" which can be particularly dangerous if N or R is accidentally selected when the gear stick is moved from the lower gears (2 or 3) to D.